1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, the invention relates to an optical transceiver that enhances the EMI shielding.
2. Related Prior Art
One type of the optical transceiver is well known and called as the hot pluggable optical transceiver, in which the transceiver is set within a cage prepared in the host system without turning off the power supply of the system. Such an optical transceiver provides an electrical plug in the rear end thereof, which is mated with the electrical connector prepared in the deep end of the cage; thus the communication between the optical transceiver and the host system may be established. The optical transceiver also provides an optical receptacle in the front end thereof, into which an external optical connector may be inserted. The United States Patent issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,353 has disclosed such optical transceiver. The EMI shielding becomes further important as the operational speed of the optical transceiver reaches and sometimes exceeds 10 GHz.